Embodiments herein relate generally to methods of preparing stabilized metal-containing nanoparticles and conductive ink compositions containing stabilized metal-containing nanoparticles prepared by such methods. Certain embodiments are drawn to methods that can result in increased yields of stabilized metal-containing nanoparticles having good dispersibility in organic solvents and suitable for use in fabrication of electronic features having high conductivity.
Solution processable conducting materials including, for example, silver nanoparticles have come to play an important role in the electronics industry in recent years. Solution processable metal-containing nanoparticles can be used to fabricate conducting features in electronic devices (such as, electrodes and electrical interconnectors, among others) by low-cost solution deposition and patterning techniques. However, there have been challenges in synthesizing high quality, solution processable conducting materials (such as, silver nanoparticles) on a large scale.
It would be desirable to have processes for the production of solution processable conducting materials of consistent quality that could be performed on a scale suitable for commercial manufacturing.